Finding her nest
by yogurtpo3
Summary: Seven year old Xia Zi Wei lives with her mother in Jinan Province, near a serene lake filled with lotus reeds. One day, she meets a rambunctious girl with large eyes who saves her from the bully next door. AU. Rated for mild violence and child abuse.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting her

Author's notes: Hello HZGG fandom! I found this fic I started a while ago when looking through my old fanfic docs, I'd completely forgotten I had it, and even had to reread it to remember what it was about. Thought I'd post it up to share - even though it's pretty quiet here, maybe someone will still enjoy it!

It's not yet finished, but I have a few chapters already and have started to keep going on it now that I've found it.

* * *

Chapter 1

During the fourteenth year of Qian Long's reign, in the southern lands of Jinan, as cicada chirps of summer filled the air and the cool breeze of the afternoon provided relief from the the murky heat of the day, activity bustled around a serene lake filled with blooming lotus reeds.

"Hey, give that back," seven year old Xia Zi Wei said futilely, trying to reach for the calligraphy case the pudgy boy was holding out over the edge of the waters. She had been practicing her characters by the lake, and had just been about to pack up when the boy had suddenly ran up to her and snatched the case with all her brushes inside away.

"Come and get it," he teased back, holding the case out further, seemingly intent on dropping it in.

"Give it back, my mother is expecting me home soon," she tried to reason with him, but he merely smirked at her

"My mother says that your mother is a whore," he taunted, pushing her away roughly when she tried to reach for the case again. Whore… she had heard that word before. She wasn't sure what it meant, but knew from over the years that it was something to do with that fact that she didn't have a father. Zi Wei bit her lip tightly stop the twinge she felt inside at the insult to both herself and her mother, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Just give me back my box, please," she tried again, politely, hoping the boy would just leave her be.

"What are you gonna give me for it?" he asked, lifting his eyebrows slyly. Shrugging, Zi Wei looked around at the rest of her belongings, wondering what it was the boy wanted out of those.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly interrupted, as a young girl around her age appeared out of nowhere. "What're you doing, you stupid head! Give that back to her now," the young girl yelled, wasting no time in pouncing on the boy, trying to snatch the case from him. The boy retaliated, and the two struggled before a distinct plonk made Zi Wei gasp, the three of them all staring in shock for a moment as the case slowly sank into the dark murky water. The boy was the first to react, laughing haughtily.

"Haha, serves you right," he grinned triumphantly at both the girl and Zi Wei. The girl only scowled at him intently for a second, before Zi Wei gasped again, as the girl leapt onto the boy, sinking her teeth into his arm and making him holler in pain.

"Ow! How dare you, how dare you!" he cried, fists knocking onto her small body to try and push her off, but the girl stubbornly bit harder, until he could merely cry hysterically. Satisfied, the girl finally released her jaws, smiling triumphantly even as the boy roughly pushed her away, causing her to fall hard to the ground.

"How dare you, you little bitch," the boy cursed angrily. "Wait until I tell my mother, you're so going to get it now!" he yelled, before holding tightly to his wound and running away. Zi Wei sighed in relief at the sight of the boy disappearing, but bit her lip as she stared at the lake, wondering how she was going to explain to her mother why she lost all her calligraphy brushes.

"Sorry about your case, I'd go and get it for you, but I don't know how to swim," the girl spoke up, interrupting Zi Wei's thoughts. "I accidentally slipped on a rock at the edge last month, and almost drowned, so I don't want that to happen again," she continued when Zi Wei remained silent. Zi Wei stared at the girl before her, taking in her bright round eyes, the smudges of dirt left on her cheek from her scuffle with the boy.

"Thank you for saving me," she finally said, smiling at the girl.

"No need to thank me. I've been wanting to teach that Wang Bao a lesson for ages… that crybaby's probably wailing to his mother right now. I got him good, huh?" The girl smiled victoriously to herself. "Anyway, I better go back now, or Mrs Wang will sell me to the whorehouse like she keeps saying. I don't know where that is, but it sounds nasty," she continued.

"Mrs Wang?"

"Yes, Wang Bao's mother. That's where I stay, the Wang's residence… they're probably expecting me, so I have to go. Bye!" the girl bid, turning to leave.

"Wait… I don't even know your name," Zi Wei asked. "I'm Xia Zi Wei, I live at the Xia's residence."

"The Xia's? Oh, you must be the new family that moved in next door."

"I guess so… my Grandpa passed away last month, and my mother said we didn't need such a huge residence for just the two of us. She sold our old place and we moved here."

"The two of you? What about your father?"

Zi Wei bit her lip, blushing shamefully as she looked to the ground.

"I don't have a father," she whispered quietly.

"You don't have a father?"

Zi Wei continued to stare at the ground, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad. I don't have a father either, so don't feel bad," the girl said, smiling. Zi Wei looked up at the girl.

"You don't have a father? Aren't you from Wang's residence?"

"I just stay there and do chores, I'm not their child, thank goodness! Imagine having Wang Bao for a brother, blah!"

The girl stuck her tongue out in disgust, causing Zi Wei to giggle.

"So where is your family?" ask Zi Wei after a moment. The girl's eyes rolled around thoughtfully, before she shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't have one."

"But everyone has a family… who looked after you when you were little?"

"I don't remember… there was a Mr Liu I think… he was really mean and made me beg on the streets for him… and then the Wang residence bought me."

"Bought you?"

"Yes, I think so… Mrs Wang always says how much she regrets paying even a copper coin for me and how she's going to just sell me to the whorehouse once day. But she hasn't done it yet. I'll run away if she does that."

"Why don't you run away now?"

"Well, I tried to before, but Mr Wang found me and…"

The girl bit her lip trailing off.

"Anyway, I really have to go. See you next time, Xia Zi Wei!" she suddenly exclaimed, her already large eyes widening. Giving Zi Wei a large grin, she waved before running off.

"Wait, you haven't told me your name yet!" yelled Zi Wei as the girl left.

"Xiao Yan Zi," the girl shouted back, disappearing off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2 - Changes

Chapter 2

"Mother, I'm home," greeted Zi Wei as she stepped through the door of her home. She stared curiously at the sight before her, numerous large red wooden crates filling the living area.

"Zi Wei," Xia Yu He, her mother, responded, appearing from the courtyard, a strange man in official robes following her. "We have guests, the is Fu da ren," she introduced, taking Zi Wei's hand to present her to the man. Zi Wei glanced shyly at the tall official before her, curtseying politely. Feeling the man's eyes studying her intently, Zi Wei quickly looked away again, a red blush filling her cheeks.

"This is?" the man finally asked Yu He. Yu He looked down, a similar shade of red as her daughter's also filling her cheeks.

"This is my daughter, Xia Zi Wei. She is seven years old, born ren xu year on the second of August."

The man gasped, unable to hide his surprise, eyes seeming to almost sparkle as he continued to study Zi Wei. Zi Wei glanced shyly at him again, before looking to her mother, brows furrowing in question.

"I see," the man finally spoke again. "I… I will make sure to send the message to Lao Ye. Don't worry, I'm sure he will be delighted to learn of his hidden pearl."

Xia Yu He nodded, placing her hand gently on her daughter's head.

"It is late, I will stop intruding on you now. As for the rest of the arrangements, may it be possible to return tomorrow to discuss them?" the man asked politely after a moment. Zi Wei only stared as her mother nodded again. The man bowed respectfully before exiting out the door.

"Mother?" asked Zi Wei curiously once the man had left. She could see the strange expression in her mother's eyes again, one that she often had while she played the zither.

"Zi Wei," he mother beckoned, taking her hand and kneeling down to her height to look her in the eyes. "Everything is going to be okay now," she finally said, a tear running down her cheek accompanying the hint of a smile at the edge of her lips.

* * *

"Hey look, if it isn't the daughter of the whore," a familiar voice taunted, interrupting Zi Wei's thoughts. She was back at the lake to practice her characters, though it was more of an excuse to get out of the house, which had been bustling with activity in the past two days as more and more goods were delivered, as well as various important looking men coming to help her mother with various tasks and meetings. Fu da ren had been a constant presence as well, organising everyone's coming and going.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Wang Bao cried, pushing her roughly when Zi Wei didn't answer him.

"What do you want?" she asked him. "You already dropped my last lot of brushes into the lake."

"Don't blame me for that, it was the little bitch who pushed me."

"Don't call her that," responded Zi Wei, feeling indignant for Xiao Yan Zi, the girl who had stood up for her so gallantly last time.

"Call her what? Little bitch? That's what she is, just like you're a little whore," Wang Bao responded, smirking.

"Why are you so mean?"

"Because I can be, so boo hoo," he teased again, sticking his tongue out at her. "Anyway, the little bitch deserves it after what she did to me," he continued, scowling as he rubbed his arm where Xiao Yan Zi had sunk her teeth into him three days ago.

"I hope she does it again when she comes," replied Zi Wei, sticking her tongue at out at him in return. Sure it was unladylike, but she had enough of the horrid boy.

"Do it again? Yeah, right. She won't be doing anything anytime soon, I tell you. She's just going to be a little bitch ghost is what's going to happen."

Zi Wei frowned at his gloating face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, somehow feeling uneasy over his words.

"What? You think my mother and father was just going to let her off after she attacked me like that? She's lucky mother didn't take her to the whore house. Haha, take my advice, better start burning some incense for your little bitch friend… maybe she can help you when she reincarnates as a dog."

Zi Wei felt her heart drop as she recalled the exchange between Wang Bao and Xiao Yan Zi the other day.

"_How dare you, you little bitch… wait until I tell my mother, you're so going to get it now!"_

"Where is she? What did you do to her?" Zi Wei suddenly demanded, grabbing her calligraphy brush and swiping it towards the offending boy before her. "Tell me… or… or... I'll draw on you," she threatened, though Wang Bao merely laughed.

"Oh, I'm soooo scared," he exclaimed as he continued to laugh at her. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll enjoy hanging around with her as a dog," he teased again, before laughing harder at his own joke and stalking away.

* * *

Zi Wei gulped nervously as she peeped through the tiles in the wall into her neighbour's residence. She had noticed the loose tiles while she had been picking chrysanthemums for her mother a few days earlier. Now pulling on them gently, she was surprised, but grateful, for how easily they came out, until there was a small hole just big enough to fit through. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves at doing something so against all the manners and proper behaviour her mother had taught her, Zi Wei carefully wiggled through the hole until she was on the other side, her heart seeming to almost want to beat out of her own chest.

"Come on, you have to find Xiao Yan Zi," she told herself, willing herself to forage forward, pushing through the thick bushes that hid the tunnel she had made in the wall. She paused when she heard the sound of footsteps, carefully waiting until they disappeared before going onward. Finally daring to poke her head out from the branches, Zi Wei quickly made out the entrance that led to the main house from the garden, and continued to creep along the wall towards it. She had almost reached it when a slamming door made her dive back into the bushes, her heart racing when a robust lady that looked much an elder female version of Wang Bao suddenly emerged from a small shed hidden in the corner of the garden.

"When I get back those dishes better be sparkling clean. Then maybe I will consider being merciful to your waste of a life," she hollered bitterly towards the shed, stalking back into the main house. Zi Wei held her breath as she passed, only daring to let it go once the footsteps had disappeared completely. Biting her lip hard to stem that frightful tears that had formed in her eyes, Zi Wei quickly turned, heading towards the shed.

The door squeaked sharply as Zi Wei pushed, her heart racing as she stepped into the dark surrounds.

"Xiao Yan Zi?" she whispered hesitantly, her hand gripping the edge of the door as she scanned the room, her eyes adjusting to the lessened light.

"Xia Zi Wei, is that you? What are you doing here?" Xiao Yan Zi responded, her voice jovial despite the surrounds. Hearing that it was indeed Xiao Yan Zi, Zi Wei sighed in relief, before carefully closing the door behind her.

"Xiao Yan Zi… Wang Bao said… I thought you…" stammered Zi Wei, making her way over to where Xiao Yan Zi was crouched behind a stack of dishes and a wash bucket.

"Wang Bao? He didn't bully you did he? Let me know if he did, I'll teach him!"

"No, Xiao Yan Zi… he said…" Zi Wei paused, only now noticing her friend's disheveledness, various bruises on her cheeks, her features pale and gaunt. "Xiao Yan Zi… what happened?" she gasped, kneeling down to grip her friend's shoulder in panic. Xiao Yan Zi winced, quickly shrugging Zi Wei's hand off in pain.

"Ow… Mrs Wang didn't like that I bit Wang Bao," said Xiao Yan Zi, biting her lip, her eyes downcast. "But I'd do it all over again, he deserved it," she declared sharply, looking up at Zi Wei again.

"Xiao Yan Zi," Zi Wei could only utter softly, tears filling her eyes.

"Why are you crying for?" asked Xiao Yan Zi, puzzled as she reached out to brush a few tears from Zi Wei's cheek. Zi Wei swallowed hard, doing her best to stem her tears.

"Wang Bao said that you were going to reincarnate as a dog."

"He said what? How dare he! Even if I reincarnate a dog, I'll come back and bite him!" Xiao Yan Zi huffed. Seeing Zi Wei's lip trembling again, Xiao Yan Zi bowed her head.

"Mrs Wang said she was only keeping me in here for five days, and it's already been three," she told Zi Wei. "Last time she kept me here for four days and I was okay…"

She paused when her stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" asked Zi Wei, frowning. Xiao Yan Zi nodded, wincing as she rubbed her stomach.

"Mrs Wang doesn't give me food when she locks me up here, just chores," she added when Zi Wei continued to stare at her in question. Pouting, she glared at the stacks of dishes before her.

"But… the door wasn't locked when I came in," said Zi Wei. "I know, let's sneak out and we can go to my house. It's almost time for afternoon tea, and I'm sure mother won't mind giving you some too!"

Xiao Yan Zi bit her lip again, before lifting up her pant leg, revealing a metal clasp wrapped around her ankle, tied with a thick rope.

"I can't… I already tried pulling it or undoing the knot, but it's too tight," she told Zi Wei, scratching hard at the red and raw skin around where the clasp chaffed her.

Zi Wei gasped at the painful sight, her young innocence unable to comprehend why someone would be as mean as the Wang's were to Xiao Yan Zi. She thought back to her home, and her own mother. Sure, she often was teased for not having a father, and her mother was always harsh on her to complete her studies, but at least she would never lock her up and not give her any food. In fact, her mother would have some nice lotus pastries prepared right about now, waiting for her to get home for afternoon tea. Suddenly, Zi Wei stood up, grinning, almost knocking over a pile of the plates, much to Xiao Yan Zi's terror.

"Wait here, I'll be right back!" she bidded, quickly sneaking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sisters

Author's Notes: Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone! I'm so glad to see there are still some HZGG fans around enjoying fanfic! :)

* * *

Chapter 3

"Mother, may I please take some lotus cakes for afternoon tea?" asked Zi Wei as she soon as she arrived into the entrance hall of her home.

"Zi Wei," her mother beckoned, as she appeared, a tall unknown man that wasn't Fu Da Ren beside her.

"Zi Wei, I want you to meet…" her mother trailed off. Zi Wei stared curiously at the man, who seemed to be looking at her even more intensely than Fu Da Ren had.

"So this is Zi Wei," said the man, bending down to her height. She gulped when he reached out and took her hand into his, looking again to her mother for answers.

"Zi Wei, this… this is your father."

* * *

Zi Wei bit her lip tightly, madder than she'd ever been at herself as she pulled out the loose tiles in her back garden and burrowed her way over to the Wang's residence. She couldn't believe that in the midst of meeting her father, who was very nice, but still seemed like such a distant stranger to her, she had forgotten all about Xiao Yan Zi until dinner time. By then, her mother had forbidden her to leave the house, and all she could do was wait until after dinner, before excusing herself to bed, to try and escape from the adults. Even then, it took her awhile to sneak out since her father had arrived with a host of men standing out near all the entrances to her house. Clutching the bowl of food wrapped in her hankie, which she had stolen from the leftovers in the kitchen, Zi Wei quickly scrambled through the bushes on the other side, only the thought of Xiao Yan Zi's predicament keeping her going in the dark and cold night. Quickly reaching the shed, she was about to open the door when she heard Mrs Wang's sharp voice from within. Gulping hard, Zi Wei quickly ran to the side of the shed and crouched down, her heart almost wanting to leapt out from her chest as it beat rapidly.

"You can't even get one measly task right without causing me grief, can you?"

*thud* *thud* *thud*

Zi Wei jumped at the sound.

"Completely useless, can't even wash a few dishes right, and you expect me to give you food? I should've known better than to be kind enough to take you from that spinster, I even had to pay him, and this is how you repay me?"

*thud* *thud*

"I should just beat you to death right now, and save us all the trouble!"

"But… but then you'll… have to bury me… and and that's… a lot of… trouble," Xiao Yan Zi's voice spoke up, causing Zi Wei to shiver in grief, tears running down her cheeks.

"You dare to talk back! I'll teach you, I will. You'd wish you had died after I'm done with you!"

The thuds continued, this time mixed in with screams and whimpers from Xiao Yan Zi, each sound of wood hitting flesh causing Zi Wei to wince. It seemed to last forever, before the noises finally stopped, by then, Zi Wei was a mess of tears and sweat, no longer feeling the cold air, or even bothered by the darkness of the night.

"You're lucky I spared you this time. For punishment you can spend an extra night in here too. Can't believe I even waste my energy on a little undeserving snit like you," said Mrs Wang, before the door to the shed swung open roughly. Zi Wei felt her breath stop as the lady passed, her trembling hand clutching tightly to her bowl, knowing that as much as she wanted to cry, she needed to stay quiet because Xiao Yan Zi needed food. She only let herself sigh briefly in relief once the footsteps had faded into the main house. Steadying herself as she stood, Zi Wei didn't waste another moment before quietly slipping into the shed.

* * *

"Xia Zi Wei," Xiao Yan Zi greeted softly as soon as she could make out the shadow that had slipped through the door. Smiling, she slowly sat up. "You came back."

Zi Wei quickly set the bowl of food she had bought onto the ground, before enveloping Xiao Yan Zi into a hug, her pent up tears streaming down her cheeks. Xiao Yan Zi winced at her grip, but after a moment slowly relaxed in Zi Wei's arms. Zi Wei continued to hold her friend and sob for a good moment, before releasing her, sniffling.

"I bought you food," she finally managed to choke out, untying the hankie and placing the bowl before Xiao Yan Zi. "It's probably cold now..." she continued, trailing off when she saw Xiao Yan Zi almost pounce on the bowl, using her hands to scoop it into her mouth as though any second it would disappear.

"Careful, my mother said if you eat too fast, you'll get a stomach ache," she commented gently, patting her friend on the back when at one point, Xiao Yan Zi started coughing, choking slightly.

"It's okay, nothing can be worse than how much my stomach hurt before," Xiao Yan Zi paused from her coughing fit to comment cheerfully, before digging into the food again. "Wow Xia Zi Wei, this is really delicious!"

Zi Wei giggled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"My father came today, so mother asked chef to cook up a feast."

"Your father?" Xiao Yan Zi paused from eating again, to look up at Zi Wei in surprise. "I thought you said you didn't have a father."

"I didn't," replied Zi Wei, "until today. That's why I was late coming back… I…" she trailed off, waiting for Xiao Yan Zi to scold her for being such a cold hearted friend.

"Wow! You have a father now? He came back for you? That's amazing!" Xiao Yan Zi exclaimed instead, grinning happily at Zi Wei before digging into her food again, though this time slightly slower than the desperation she displayed before. "What's he like? Is he really strong? Does he know martial arts?" she questioned after a moment.

"He's nice I guess. He's really nice to me… and he looks strong. He's really tall, and his robe was really handsome," answered Zi Wei, smiling a little as she thought of the majestic looking man.

"So does he know martial arts? I love martial arts! I think my father must've been a master in martial arts! And my mother too. That must've been why they left me… they were just trying to protect me from their brutal enemies and one day they'll come back to find me…" she trailed off, her gaze far away for a moment, before she shrugged, grinning at her own fantasy. "So does he?" she asked again when Zi Wei just stared at her curiously.

"I don't know. He has all these strong looking men that follow him though… I think they must know martial arts."

"Wow, your father has martial arts heroes around him? He must be someone very important!"

Zi Wei shrugged.

"Maybe, they didn't tell me." She absently smoothed down her dress while Xiao Yan Zi continued eating.

"So what's it like?" asked Xiao Yan Zi again after a moment, her mouth still stuffed with food.

"What's what like?" asked Zi Wei back. Xiao Yan Zi hastily swallowed her mouthful.

"What's it like to have a father?"

Zit Wei tilted her head in thought, shrugging.

"I don't know, it's nice I guess… just a little strange because I feel like I should know him, but I don't, and he keeps staring at me with this strange look, where he kind of smiles but looks sad."

Xiao Yan Zi chewed thoughtfully at Zi Wei's words, before finally grinning.

"Do you think you can ask your father's men who know martial arts to teach me? That I will be strong, and Mrs Wang won't be able to hit me anymore!"

Zi Wei frowned at the mention of the horrid lady.

"Mrs Wang is so scary, Xiao Yan Zi. Do you have to keep staying here?"

Xiao Yan Zi shrugged.

"I told you, I tried to run away before, but they found me. Mrs Wang said the only way I'm getting out of here is if she sells me to the whorehouse… and I don't want to go there. If Mrs Wang thinks it's a worse place than being here, it must be horrible!"

"But," Zi Wei started to protest, before stopping, her lip trembling, Xiao Yan Zi's most recent beating still fresh in her mind. Xiao Yan Zi scooped the last of the food into her mouth before sighing, satisfied.

"Thanks for bringing me food, Xia Zi Wei. I think you saved my life!"

Zi Wei quickly shook her head.

"You got in trouble from helping me with Wang Bao first. And plus, there's more where that came from. I'll make sure to bring you what you need until Mrs Wang lets you out."

Xiao Yan Zi stared at Zi Wei for a moment, tears welling in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" ask Zi Wei in concern.

"You're so nice to me, Xia Zi Wei," she sniffed, wrapping her arms around Zi Wei as she sobbed. Zi Wei smiled, hugging Xiao Yan Zi back.

"Just call me Zi Wei," she giggled after a moment, pulling back. "My mother only calls me Xia Zi Wei when I'm in trouble!"

Xiao Yan Zi grinned back. "Okay Zi Wei. You can keep calling me Xiao Yan Zi… you don't want to know what Mrs Wang calls me when I'm in trouble…" she replied, sticking out her tongue in disgust. "Zi Wei, Zi Wei… does this mean we're friends now? I've always wanted a friend."

Zi Wei nodded happily, taking Xiao Yan Zi's hand into her own.

"Of course we're friends. Not only friends, we're sisters."


	4. Chapter 4 - Come with me

Chapter 4

The next couple of days, Zi Wei took any opportunity she could to bring food to Xiao Yan Zi. Despite the situation they were in, both girls had never been happier, finally having someone they could call a friend to talk to and share with. Zi Wei would share stories about her father (who came to visit everyday) and the men he had with him, and Xiao Yan Zi would tell stories about living with the Wang's, that despite sometimes making Zi Wei shiver, always ended up making her laugh at the ways Xiao Yan Zi would take revenge on her mistreatment.

Yu He was rather puzzled about her daughter's recent behaviour, Zi Wei always having been a child who was content to stay at home, now begging her to go outside to play every moment she was allowed. She never knew her daughter to be so hungry too, always asking for snacks and food to take along with her. But thinking it might be Zi Wei's way of trying to adjust having her father back in their lives, Yu He shrugged it off and generally let her daughter be as long as she kept up with her studies. Plus, Zi Wei's father seemed more than happy at his daughter's seemingly outgoing nature, telling her "manchurian girls can ride horses and go hunting just like the men."

A few days later, Zi Wei was sneaking over to the Wang's with some morning snacks her mother had prepared, when she spotted Xiao Yan Zi sweeping leaves in the garden. Seeing her poke her head out from the bushes, Xiao Yan Zi quickly shushed her, taking a clear look around to make sure the coast was clear before putting her broom down to sneak into the bushes with Zi Wei.

"Xiao Yan Zi, you're free!" exclaimed Zi Wei has soon as her friend had affectionately wrapped her into a hug.

"Shush… Mrs Wang just went inside. She came this morning and said 'Well my, we can't have you here looking like you're almost getting fatter day by day. The leaves in the garden need sweeping, get to work!', and then she let me out!"

Zi Wei giggled at Xiao Yan Zi's impression of Mrs Wang.

"Anyway, I better get back to work before Mrs Wang comes out again. I should be going to the lake this afternoon to do the washing. I'll meet you there?"

ZI Wei nodded. "I'll ask mother for some lotus cakes, I know you love those."

"You're the best, Zi Wei!" Xiao Yan Zi exclaimed, giving her friend another quick hug, before running out to start her sweeping again.

* * *

In the afternoon, Xiao Yan Zi was already at the lake, working hard at a pile of dirty clothes by the time Zi Wei arrived.

"Zi Wei, over here!" she called out cheerily when she spotted her friend, waving and wiping her sweaty brow with her sleeve at the same time. "What's wrong?" she quickly asked when Zi Wei was closer, and she could see her friend's downcast eyes.

"I… my mother said…" Zi Wei stammered, sniffling. Xiao Yan Zi quickly put down the shirt she had been washing, wiping her hands dry on her robe before approaching Zi Wei to take her by the hand.

"My mother said we're going to go and live with my father… in Beijing."

Xiao Yan Zi bit her lip, tilting her head curiously.

"But that's good right? You're going to live together with your mother and a father!"

"I guess so," agreed Zi Wei softly. "But what about you?"

Xiao Yan Zi shrugged. "What about me?"

"I won't get to see you anymore when we move to Beijing."

Xiao Yan Zi's eyes widened.

"Can't you come visit? Is Beijing really far away?"

Zi Wei nodded sadly. Picking up a stick from the ground, she began to draw a map of China in the sand.

"See, this is the whole of China. This is where we live, and this all the way over here is Beijing. We have to travel for a good few days before we get there."

Xiao Yan Zi knelt down, studying the map carefully. Slowly, she traced a line between the two crosses that Zi Wei had drew, wondering how far she would be able to run in one direction before Mrs or Mr Wang caught her.

"So, when are you going?" she finally asked. Zi Wei knelt down beside Xiao Yan Zi, also staring at the long line connecting the two places.

"Mother said in five days time," she answered sadly. "Xiao Yan Zi," she started again after a pause, turning to face her friend. "You're the only friend I've ever had… I don't want to leave you."

Xiao Yan Zi bit her lip.

"And what if… what if Mrs Wang locks you up again, and doesn't give you food? What if… what if I never see you again?" asked Zi Wei, tears filling her eyes as she wrapped Xiao Yan Zi into her embrace.

"I'll be okay," replied Xiao Yan Zi, using her hands to pat her friend comfortingly on the back. "And one day, when I'm bigger, I'll run away and go and find you in Beijing!"

"Really?"

"Of course! You're the only friend I've ever had too… and you also saved my life, so I'm indebted to you forever."

Zi Wei kept Xiao Yan Zi in her embrace for a moment longer before finally letting her go.

"Promise me you'll be good and not let Mrs Wang lock you up anymore. That means no more fighting with Wang Bao."

Xiao Yan Zi pouted. "But he deserves it!"

"I know, but I won't be here to bring you food anymore, so you'll starve if she locks you up again. So promise me you'll be obedient, and take care of yourself."

Xiao Yan Zi sighed, but nodded reluctantly.

"Okay."

"Good," smiled Zi Wei. "Now… what are you doing, can I help?" she asked, looking at the pile of clothes beside them.

"Oh, don't worry about those. It's your last day here, we should do something fun!"

"But won't you get in trouble?" asked Zi Wei, frowning at her friend's nonchalance. "Xiao Yan Zi, you just promised," she added when Xiao Yan Zi merely shrugged.

"Fine," Xiao Yan Zi sighed, picking up the shirt she had been scrubbing. "You can help by telling me a story. Do you know any martial arts ones?"

Zi Wei giggled, shaking her head.

"No, but I can tell you one about the lady on the moon."

* * *

The remaining days seemed to go by all too quickly for Zi Wei. She went to see Xiao Yan Zi every chance she could, but between Xiao Yan Zi's chores and her own studies, as well as entertaining all the visitors to her home, it was far less often than she would've liked. Soon it was the night just before they were due to leave. Their house emptied save the few personal belongings they were taking with them, all neatly packed into chests in their courtyard. Zi Wei had been antsy throughout her evening meal, desperate to see her friend one last time before they had to say goodbye, but her mother had kept her at the table since her father had joined them that night. Only after the moon had already rose high in the sky and her mother had put her to bed, did she get the chance to sneak away. Once the coast was clear, she wrapped the three lotus cakes she had saved from her afternoon tea into a clean handkerchief and swiftly slipped through the gap in the fence.

"Xiao Yan Zi?" she whispered into the night, gulping down the nerves in her stomach. Xiao Yan Zi had said she would try to wait in the garden, but Zi Wei had been delayed longer than anticipated. Suddenly, the door to the shed squeaked, making her jump, and she quickly cowered back into the bushes hiding her from view. Through the gaps in the branches, Zi Wei bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying out when she saw Mrs Wang making her way from the shed to her house, a thick rope swinging threateningly in her hands. As soon as she was gone, Zi Wei quickly slipped out, running in one breath to the shed, tears already running down her cheeks.

The door creaked again when she opened it, hesitantly stepping in and waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark.

"Xiao Yan Zi? Are you here? It's Zi Wei."

She heard some stuttered gasps, then a soft response.

"Zi Wei? You came."

"Yes, it's me," reassured Zi Wei, making her way over to where Xiao Yan Zi was huddled in the corner, lit by a slither of moonlight through the high window. "Xiao Yan Zi, what happened?"

Kneeling down before her friend, she couldn't help the tears that kept falling as she took in Xiao Yan Zi's state, even worse than last time she had seen her in the shed. Her friend's usual two buns were loose and tangled, a long red stripe ran down one of her cheeks, a trickle of blood still dripping. Further down, Zi Wei could see more red stripes on her body, down her back, her sleeves and her pants, some parts having torn.

"I… I think I'm in big trouble, Zi Wei. I might not even get to come visit you in Beijing anymore," sniffled Xiao Yan Zi. "Mrs Wang said… she said she's not even going to bother selling me to the whore house anymore. I'm to be locked here until either I starve to death or she's going to throw me down a well."

Zi Wei gulped at the horror.

"I don't know how to swim Zi Wei, I'm going to drown in the well."

"Xiao Yan Zi, no," cried Zi Wei, shaking her head fiercely. "You're not going to drown… tell me what happened."

"I was cleaning the Wang's ancestral hall when Wang Bao came and started teasing me. When I told him to shut up, he got mad and ran at me to hit me, but I saw him coming, so I managed to dodge him, and he ended up running right into the shelf with all the statues…"

"And?"

"Well, everything broke, all of the Wang's most prized possessions. Mrs Wang said I won't be able to repay her even if she sold me ten times to the whore house, so she's just going to get rid of me."

"But Xiao Yan Zi, it's not your fault. Wang Bao was the one who knocked everything down," said Zi Wei, biting her lip.

"He told his mother that I had knocked everything down, and of course they believe him over me. What do I do, Zi Wei? I don't want to drown… I'm… I'm scared of dying. I'm only seven years old, I don't want to die yet," sobbed Xiao Yan Zi. "I haven't even learnt any martial arts yet."

Zi Wei wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling her into a hug. She leant her cheek on Xiao Yan Zi's head when her friend buried her face into her shoulder, still sobbing.

"Xiao Yan Zi," said Zi Wei after a moment, an idea popping into her mind. "Come with me."

Xiao Yan Zi paused mid sob, lifting her head to face her.

"Come with you?"

"Yes, come with me to Beijing. Then the Wang's won't be able to find you. They won't know to look as far as Beijing."

"Go with you to Beijing?" asked Xiao Yan Zi, her eyes widening with hope. "But Zi Wei, what will your mother and father say? They're not going to want me, I'm just a servant girl, and to be honest, not even that good of one."

"My mother and father don't have to know. I'll find you somewhere to hide in my carriage, and I'll make sure to bring you food of course. I don't like lying to mother, and she's probably not going to be very happy with me if she ever finds out, but I can't let you get drowned in the well."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

Zi Wei nodded earnestly. "Of course," she answered.

"You're the best, Zi Wei! This will be the second time you've saved my life. I will be forever indebted to you in two lifetimes."

"Don't be silly, Xiao Yan Zi. You're my best friend. You don't owe me anything."

The two friends shared another hug, glad to have each other.

"Just a little problem though," said Xiao Yan Zi, when they separated again. She pulled up the sleeve of her pants to show Zi Wei the metal clasp and the tight rope binding her in place. "How am I going to get out of here?"

"Hmm," frowned Zi Wei, lightly fingering the clasp, then the rope, following to where it was attached to the wall. "Maybe we can cut through the rope?"

"Do you have anything sharp?" asked Xiao Yan Zi.

Zi Wei though for another moment, before grinning, remembering the sword she had seen her father put aside just before he had started his current game of chess with her mother.

"Yes, wait right here, I'll be back."

She was going to have to be naughtier than she had ever been before, but it was worth it.


End file.
